


I Think It Might

by Lilian_Silver, LovesBitca8, SenLinYu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of firecalls, Abuse of the Floo Network, Cam Girl Granger, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Floo Network, Hate Sex, Live Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Trapped naked, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, no beta we die like meh, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Silver/pseuds/Lilian_Silver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenLinYu/pseuds/SenLinYu
Summary: If Floo calls are similar to Muggle phone calls, then can I suggest you all to ruminate on the equivalent of a Muggle dick pic? Perhaps you are sitting by your fire. You hear the whoosh of a Floo call, and you look over to find AN UNWELCOMED TURGID MEMBER IN YOUR FIREPLACE.The audacity of these wizards, am I right?Hermione Granger keeps a pail of freezing water next to the fireplace.





	I Think It Might

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack!fic spontaneously written live by Lovesbitca8, Lilian_Silver, and Senlinyu over the course of 24 hours on tumblr. It was started with a premise from Lovesbitca8 and then an opening by LilianSilver. There was no collaboration over the plot it simply passed from author to author and evolved publicly. Minor changes have been made to format for ao3, the original version can be found here: https://senlinyuwrites.tumblr.com/post/182761133366/i-think-it-might-be

_Lilian_Silver:_

One night, Draco and the Slytherin crew are playing a drunken game of truth or dare, only when one accepts said dare, one is also imperioused to carry it out. Fucked up AF, but that’s how snakes play, PUN INTENDED.

Theo’s drunken use of imperio goes awry (or does it?!) and causes Draco to be transported through the floo just as his bits are shriveled to raisins, only to meet a very disconcerted Hermione Granger on the other end, holding her ice-charmed bucket and looking murderous. Like… psychopath level murderous.

* * *

 _Senlinyu_ :

“Merlin’s hairy fucking balls,” Draco slurred as he collapsed protectively around his family jewels, rubbing them feverishly and trying to restore them to their former glory. “Give some fucking warning, Granger. What are you doing here?”

“Warning?” Granger’s voice was arctic. “You just showed up in my living room, drunk and starkers. It’s the middle of the night! You should be grateful I didn’t do anything more permanent.”

“Oh fuck Theo,” Draco groaned, glancing around at what was definitely not Pansy’s foyer.

* * *

 _Lovesbitca8_ :

“Put something on!” she screeched.

“Put what on? I didn’t exactly bring my wardrobe with me!”

She huffed and stomped over to grab a blanket from the couch, tossing it in his general direction.

“What the fuck are you doing sticking your cock through my Floo, Malfoy??”

He was momentarily struck dumb at hearing Hermione Granger use such language. He wrapped the blanket firmly around himself.

“I didn’t know it was your Floo,” he slurred. “Stop spinning, Granger.”

* * *

_Lilian_Silver:_

Without more warning than that, Draco’s pale visage turned Slytherin green. The fancy caviar that Blaise had brought to the party was suddenly splayed all over Hermione’s night things.

He looked up at her face in horror, though he did feel considerably better having relieved himself.

“You. Incredible. Prat. Malfoy!”

“I have to say, Granger, any time I’ve imagined my bodily fluids all over you the circumstances were considerably different.”

* * *

 _Senlinyu_ :

Granger looked positively venomous as she flicked her wand and banished the sick.

“Get your pointy face and boney arse out of my house before I do something permanently damaging to you, Malfoy.”

Draco blinked and, as he wiped the corner of his mouth, he realized for the first time that Granger was attired in a silk slip trimmed with French lace and a raggedy flannel bathrobe.

“Granger—are you entertaining?”

Granger blinked quizzically. “Not aside from the ferret currently sprawled on my hearth.”

Draco’s eyes trailed over Granger again. The silk of the slip was quite thin and the French lace comprised of most of the décolletage. He had never considered Granger in the silk and lace category. She was the shrill Ministry harridan whose chicken-scratch signature claimed credit for rejecting 95% of the requests Draco submitted.

In his mind, Granger was not a woman, she was a goddamn nightmare. He’d ranted to Theo and Blaise about her for years, wishing someone would fuck out the stick up her arse so she’d stop solely finding pleasure in slashing his Department’s budget semi-annually.

Apparently he’d been wrong. Granger did get some action, if her choice in sleepwear was anything to go by.

Also it was worth noting, Granger was fit as hell.

Her arms were folded crossly under her breasts, pushing them up and together. He could make out her areolas through the sheer silk and—fuck, that was an image he thoroughly intended to get back to at a later date.

At that particular moment, his bits decided they’d recovered sufficiently from their ice bath and decided to spring to attention.

Draco shifted and he suddenly began reconsidering his plight.

“Do you—“ his voice was a mixture of rasping and slurring. “Usually wear silk to bed?”

He needed to know this. At night when he lay in bed and remembered what Hermione Granger breasts looked like under silk lace, he wanted to know whether the phenomenon was typical or if he’d just gotten uncommonly lucky.

“Silk?” Granger looked confused. Then she looked down and turned bright red, pulling the bathrobe tightly closed. “Oh god, I forgot—“

She looked up and found Draco’s expression of dismay.

Her face twisted viciously and her hair crackled and seemed to stand on end as though she were an angry cat. “Close your eyes, you pervert. And get out of my house!”

Draco did not move. “So you just happened to be wearing a silk slip to bed with your floo open overnight?”

Granger turned a shade of scarlet. “I forgot to do the wash this week, and Harry and Ron are on mission this week, I always keep it open in case of emergencies. Now, get out of my house!”

She looked so angry, Draco suspected she was going to start levitating any moment. He should have felt terrified but most of his blood was busily working elsewhere.

He shifted. “Right. Well, this is probably the moment where I mentioned that I am trapped here.”

Granger choked and Draco moved to explain.

“I am currently wandless and nude—as you may have observed. Most floos are closed at—“ he glanced at his wrist and realized he was without a watch. “At—three o’clock in the morning or thereabout.”

Granger rolled her eyes. “Go back to where you came, you dolt.”

Draco shrugged. “Right. There’s a slight issue there too. I was at a party at the Zabini’s and, after several rounds of truth or dare, I was sent off with instructions to floo somewhere and get laid and not come back until I succeeded. See this tattoo here—“ he pointed to a small dragon on his pectoral, “when it turns silver it means I’ve succeeded, and the wards on the Zabini’s floo will let me back through.”

Granger stood staring at him in silence for several seconds.

“That is the most idiotic story I have ever heard, and Harry and Ron have told some exceptional whoppers,” she finally said.

Draco lowered his eyes demurely. “Granger—if I was going to lie, do you really think that’s what I’d come up with?”

Granger’s mouth twitched. “Fair enough. Well, you’re not getting laid here, go burst in on some other witch. Maybe you’ll get lucky or maybe they’ll call the aurors on you.”

“That’s the part of the issue. I tried to. The destination was supposed to be Pansy’s flat. The fact I ended up here, I assume, is because you are the only one with an open floo.”

* * *

_Lovesbitca8:_

Granger rolled her eyes. “What a very charming way to ask me to have sex with you, Malfoy. ‘I’m stuck here and you’re my only option,” she snorted. “I’m surprised you’re still single.”

He pouted. “Can you… can I at least get some sobriety potion if you’re going to continue to squawk at me?”

She huffed and summoned a bottle for him. When she stomped the three meters to hand him the bottle, he watched the way her breasts bounced with each step, closed robe or not. He downed the potion, and felt his head clear. And even with a clear head, he still had an erection. He pulled the blanket into a discreet lump in front of him.

He rocked on his heels, and said, “So, you do your laundering the Muggle way, then?”

“Well,” she hissed, “on your way, Malfoy.” She paced to where he assumed her front door was.

“You wouldn’t perhaps have any bloke’s clothes here? Maybe an old boyfriend’s?”

“No. You look perfectly fine to me.”

He looked down at the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his cock standing to attention.

“Come on, Granger. Show some mercy. I don’t have anywhere to go!”

“Yes, yes, I heard. Not until you shag someone.” She growled, and sound shot straight to his groin. “Well that someone is not here, so out!”

He didn’t move from her fireplace. “You, uh… you sure you’re not wearing that thing on purpose Granger? Not… getting in the mood a bit?”

* * *

_Lilian_Silver:_

“For your information, Malfoy, I’ve already been plenty well in the mood, and got off it as well, all prior to you unceremoniously barging into my home!”

He raised his eyebrows as she slapped a hand to her mouth.

“Oh bollocks,” she mumbled into her fingers.

“Well well well,” he cooed, “it seems the floo beside me isn’t the only fire in the house that’s been regularly stoked then?”

“Oh enough!” she screamed rather hysterically. Charging over to the hearth and grabbing a long iron rod resembling some sort of muggle torture device, she brandished it like the Sword of Gryffindor **™** and pointed it straight at Draco’s manhood.

Unperturbed, he merely tilted his head in a quizzical manner. “If you’ve been so well shagged this evening, I wonder at how you don’t happen to have any men’s clothing around? Or perhaps this was… a solo act? Lovely of you to dress up for yourself, Granger.”

She began to charge forward, makeshift sword hilt steady in her hand, when a tinkling chime sounded from the next room. Hermione turned in the direction of the noise looking horrorstruck.

“Oh bugger! I forgot to turn off the live stream!”

She ran pell mell from the room, elbowing Draco out of the way as she went and knocking the blanket from his grasp. He had no idea what a “live stream” was, but Draco was Intent on continuing his pursuit to remove the dragon tattoo by any means necessary. He followed along, now completely nude, in her wake.

* * *

_Senlinyu:_

Granger’s bedroom presumably had walls in it somewhere, however they were almost impossible to see behind the towering stacks of books that made the room resemble a literary gazebo.

The only reason he was positive it was a bedroom was because there was indeed a bed in the middle of it. Granger was currently flung across it, arse in the air, as she slammed some sort of strange Muggle-ish contraption shut and shoved it under her mattress.

Draco surveyed the room thoughtfully. He had never considered the idea of trying to shag someone who was inclined to castrate him. The additional risk of being crushed to death under several hundred books seemed comparatively trivial.

Granger gave a sigh of relief and clambered off her bed. She turned and nearly ran straight into Draco.

She gave a piercing shriek and proceeded to fall backwards back onto her bed.

“Good fucking god, Malfoy. What are you doing in my room? And where is your bloody blanket?” She had her hands clamped over her eyes.

Draco eyed her supine figure appreciatively. “It fell into the fireplace when you shoved me,” he lied.

Granger peeked over her fingers at him and then groaned and covered her face again.

“Are you sure you don’t have any clothes I could wear?”

“If I had other clothes currently, I’d be wearing them,” Granger said with a growl as she sat up.

Draco’s cock twitched again.

“You could lend me that bathrobe,” Draco said with a slight shrug. Laid or not, he’d kill to see Granger in silk slip sans flannel bathrobe.

Granger appeared to consider it. It was delightful to witness her weighing the options. Cover Draco at the cost of exposing herself, or deal with his continued nudity.

Her expression soured as she reached down and untied the robe.

“Keep your eyes to yourself,” she said in a dangerous voice, as she pulled it off and shoved it toward his crotch.

Draco pulled it on. It was delightfully small, so he couldn’t close it enough to cover his pectorals or the small un-silver dragon that currently adorned his chest. He tied it as his hips and his cock continued to poke out, even more eagerly now that he was finally getting a glimpse at the rest of Granger.

Good god. The sheerness of the silk should have been illegal. He swallowed thickly and internally promised his first-born to whatever deity would get him laid by her.

* * *

_Lovesbitca8:_

“So what’s a live stream,” Draco asked. And by the way Granger’s eyes widened, he knew he had hit the goblin right on the head.

“None of your business, Malfoy.” She crossed her arms, probably trying to cover up, but it only drew his attention back to her lacy tits.

“Hm,” he pondered. “Does this ‘stream’ have anything to do with you getting off already this evening?”

Her mouth dropped open. “N-no! I mean,” she stuttered. “Get out!”

“Let me see the stream,” he said. “Is it a toy? A water feature of some kind?” He stepped toward her. She was still sitting on the edge of her bed.

“It’s not a _toy_ , Malfoy.” She glanced at the corner of the mattress where she had stowed the silver plate of sorts.

He pounced, jumping for the corner of the bed.

“No!” she yelped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “It’s expensive!”

“Aha! It _is_ a toy!”

Her breasts pushed against his back, and he felt a fever rise in his chest when the pointed tips pressed into his shoulder blades.

Stream forgotten, he twisted until she was on her back, his knee between her thighs. She growled at him, hair in her eyes, and he pinned her wrists to the bed.

The robe completely open. And her slip pushing up to the tops of her thighs.

* * *

_Lilian_Silver:_

Glancing down at the new view her position afforded him, he noticed a small spot of wetness upon the silk between her legs. A wetness that her vanishing spell from earlier had evidently missed.

Unless…

“I must say, Granger, the scent of your arousal is intoxicating.”

She stopped struggling abruptly and glared up at him through her mess of curls. Spitting clumps of stray hairs out of her mouth, she said, “I am NOT aroused!”

He let out a low laugh, glancing back at the clear evidence he’d just spotted.

“The slickness between your thighs would say otherwise.”

She made no reply to this, but immediately went back to struggling to free her wrists.

“Ah ah ah, I will let you up, as soon as you admit that you’re wet for me.”

Endeavoring to free more hair from her mouth, she released a gob of spit that flew straight up onto his face.

He didn’t flinch, but instead smiled down at her. “Is spitting one of your kinks then? Is that what the stream was about?”

“Get fucked, Malfoy!”

“I am trying, but you are being a particularly difficult partner for someone whose arousal has already dripped onto the bed!”

* * *

_Senlinyu:_

Granger went still and he could see her eyes glittering dangerously through her hair.

“Malfoy—I have to admit, I’ve never actually performed a castration charm before, but if you don’t remove your hands I will endeavor a wandless one in the next five seconds.” She gave him a vicious smile through her curls. “Wandless magic can be rather tricky to reverse, you know.”

Draco’s throat tightened and he was slightly discomfited by arousing she was when she was scary.

He loosened his hold on her wrists and her eyes flashed triumphantly as she pulled her hands free. However he didn’t removed himself from his position atop her.

“Granger—“ he started in what he felt was a reasonable tone, “I am currently trapped in your flat without clothes. It is February and there is snow and—despite how unpleasant you are, generally speaking—I think we both know that you aren’t actually going to throw me out because doing so would be a violation of that morality thing that people are always complaining Slytherins lack.”

Granger’s eyes narrowed and the corner of her mouth twitched.

“Therefore,” Draco continued smoothly, “you have two options before you. You can keep me here overnight and then be seen escorting me home, in some sort of semi-attired state tomorrow morning, and everyone will think we shagged. Or, you could actually shag me—and then I can head back to the Zabini’s with society none the wiser.”

Granger’s eyebrows furrowed dangerously.

“If you choose the second option, I swear on my magic I will not tell a soul that it was you I had sex with. And I won’t tell anyone that you keep a sexual water feature under your mattress.”

Granger stared at him for several seconds, her expression unreadable.

“It may have escaped your notice, but I loathe you, Malfoy.”

Draco scoffed. “It may come as shock but I don’t particularly care for you either, Granger. It doesn’t mean the hate sex won’t be fantastic.”

Granger’s eyes grew round. “You’re proposing we have hate sex with each other?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “No, I’m proposing I shag your water feature. Yes, Granger, with each other.”

Granger huffed beneath him and and he felt her lace covered breasts press against his bare chest. He fought back a moan and his head dropped.

“What do you say, Granger?” he said in a near-groan.

How had he never noticed how lush Granger’s lips were? Her lower lip was red and slightly swollen as she kept gnawing it and eying him speculatively.

He was fighting against an overwhelming urge to just drop down and trying to snog her into cooperation. But he sincerely hoped to see the night through with his balls left entirely intact.

“Absolutely no one hears about any water features that I have, or that you were ever here.”

* * *

_Lovesbitca8:_

“Aha!” he crowed. “So there _is_ a water feature—“

And then he shut up because she kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, drawing him down to her, and her lips moved against his like they’d done this a million times before.

He bit her lip lightly, and she opened her mouth for him. But then suddenly her tongue was in _his_ mouth first, and her knee was up on his hip, and her hands were pushing the robe off his shoulders.

“Merlin, Granger,” he said, pulling back. “You need a different water feature if you think you already got off tonight.”

She pushed at his shoulders, rolling him to his back, and suddenly Hermione Granger in a silk slip was straddling him on her bed.

His hands went to her hips as her lips descended to his neck.

“Maybe I just want you out of my apartment as quick as possible, Malfoy,” she whispered into his ear. The vibrations went straight to his cock. The heat of her thighs pressing down on him.

“Oh I can be quick, Granger,” he said smugly. “But are you sure you want me gone that fast?”

She bit his ear and let her hands slide down his chest, slithering towards his hips.

* * *

_Lilian_Silver:_

Her demure hand clasped greedily around his cock and he let out an involuntary groan of pleasure, all sense of snark disappearing, only to be replaced by a level of sincerity hitherto unknown between this particular pair of witch and wizard

She grazed her thumb along his tip and then began tracing circles of his precum around the length of him helter skelter. He took that opportunity to properly examine her dripping folds, sliding his fingers up and down the length of her core and settling on her most sensitive spot. She let out a breathy moan and cried out his given name in a quiet whimper.

“What was that, Granger?”

“Dah- drah- Draco,” she managed, before he pushed a finger deep inside her.

Merlin, but she was tight.

She gasped again and continued to mumble his name, as her attentions on his manhood grew less and less purposeful. He didn’t mind. The fact that he was rendering Hermione Granger unable to perform was enough to make him come right then and there.

But he wouldn’t. He had to savor this surely once in a lifetime opportunity to fuck the most golden of girls, and he would make the most of it.

“I’m sorry Granger,” he said, removing his finger from her tight cunt. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you?”

She looked down at him, and he was sure that had she not been well on her way to utter bliss, there would have been contempt in her eyes. As it was, her eyes seemed not to have the energy to throw daggers at him, so she merely stared down looking utterly enraptured.

“Draco,” she said, with a bit more gusto, “please.”

Then she thrust herself forward toward his fingers, and who was he to deny her. He pushed two fingers in this time, and she squealed in surprise and delight.

In one swift movement, he flipped her onto her back and brought his mouth to her clit. She screamed. Really, screamed.

He wondered idly whether her neighbors could hear, or if indeed she even had neighbors close enough to hear.

After a few minutes of laving over her clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her, she managed to raise her head from the mattress and say, “your cock, Inside me. Now, Malfoy.”

* * *

_Senlinyu:_

Draco lifted his head and quirked an aristocratic eyebrow. His fingers were still in her cunt and she was liquid and burning hot around him.

“Patience is a virtue, and one of the few I happen to possess.”

Granger stared blankly at him. Her pupils were blown wide and her cheeks had a deep flush to them.

She blinked owlishly. “So—now we’re having slow hate sex?”

What? Oh, right. That was the way he’d framed things.

“It’s polite to get the witch off first.” He withdrew his fingers and then slid them back into her core, feeling carefully for the proper spot behind her pelvis.

Granger sniggered derisively. “Oh—is politeness your other virt—“

Draco found what he’d been looking for and pressed firmly. Granger’s eyes crossed and she made a choking sound as her head dropped back onto the mattress.

“God!! Fuck!” she choked out.

Draco smirked and his cock twitched impatiently.

“Calling me Draco will suffice,” he said in a silken voice as he lowered his head and his tongue slipped past his teeth.

“Fuck of—nnggh!”

Draco had always known Granger was the vocal type but he had never considered that it might indicate she was inclined to swear like a sailor during sex.

An endless stream of highly creative curses poured from her lips and then slowly turned into threats of death and dismemberment as he proceeded to tease and explore her cunt but not quite let her come.

“Good god, Malfoy!” she finally screeched and nearly kicked him in the eye as she abruptly wrenched herself away. “You’re an absolute bastard.”

Draco wasn’t sure if he was about fucked, castrated, or killed. He’d dragged her to the edge of the mattress at point and was kneeling on the floor.

Granger was spitting mad and flung herself off the bed and knocked him back into one of the towers of books she had everywhere. About seven botanical encyclopedias fell on his head as she pinned him against the wall, straddling and grinding against his cock as she kissed him savagely.

“This—“ she hissed through her teeth, after she had snogged him until his lungs were bursting and then bitten his lower lip semi-viciously, “is hate sex.”

* * *

_Lovesbitca8:_

He sat dumbfounded while Hermione Granger had her way with him. Grinding and pulling and scratching. He breathed in her breath and held onto her hips.

She wrapped her hand around his cock, and his stomach tightened as she pumped him a few times before lining them up. He slid his hands up her hips, dragging the slip with them until he held her waist.

She lowered down on him in one quick motion, drawing a choking moan from her and a sigh from him. He looked down at where they were connected as she started to move. Quick rolls of her hips, shallow movements. He breathed against her clavicle.

She grabbed his hair, pulling his head back until he was looking at the ceiling and licked a long stripe up his neck to his jaw, ending with a bite to his chin.

His hands squeezed her, and then reached up for her shoulder straps. He felt the books digging into his lower back, the floor cold under his ass, but nothing compared to the feeling of shoving Granger’s slip down to her waist, exposing her tits to him.

She bounced on his cock as he nipped at her breast, sucking at her skin, swirling her nipple in his mouth. His and grabbed and pulled and tweaked at her other one.

She moaned and held his head to her chest. “Oh, fuck!” Her hips jumped, pumping him inside of her quickly. “Harder.”

He released her with a wet sound, and grabbed her hips, pressing down while he pushed his feet into the ground, thrust up at her with the small space he had.

Her tits jiggled with every thrust.

* * *

_Lilian_Silver:_

She had been right, it was better this way.

He pounded into her with every ounce of disdain he could muster.

FUCK her for rejecting 95% of his proposals.

Thrust. Moan. “Harder, Malfoy!”

FUCK her for slashing his department’s budget.

Pound. Squeal. “More yes don’t stop!”

FUCK her for ignoring every kind gesture he’d swallowed his pride to make towards her for the last seven years.

Slam. Scream. “Oh yes I’m right there, don’t st- hey!”

He had thrown her off of him and was then picking her up to bend her over the bed. Shoving her down and grasping her hips with both hands, he lined himself up with her entrance.

“You fucking bastard- ah oh!”

Burying himself to the hilt, he leaned down and bit her neck once, twice… then moved up to her ear and held her delicate lobe between his teeth for a moment.

“For once in your life, shut the fuck up, Hermione Granger,” he growled.

She pounded her fist on the mattress in frustration, fisted her bedcovers, and began rocking her hips, willing him to move. All too eager to punish her cunt from this angle, he resumed his thrusting.

When he landed the first SMACK on her bum, she squealed louder than she had yet. He grinned and planted one on the other side, continuing to slam his cock into her slick tight heat. She mewled with pleasure at both.

“Oh yes you like that don’t you? Filthy little whore.”

He had leaned down to say this in her ear and she let out a cry of protest, reaching up suddenly to grasp his hair and pull his face back to hers.

“Don’t call me that,” she breathed.

“I will call you what I damn well-”

“Mudblood, call me mudblood,” she said, releasing his hair and shoving him away as she flipped herself onto her back.

Should hate sex include requests? Well it was a damn good one so he wasn’t going to argue.

He moved forward and re-entered her, tightening his grip on her hips to the point where she’d likely have bruises there in the morning. She responded in kind by reaching up to grip his shoulders.

Slowly, torturously, he slid himself out of her just enough to pound back in. Hard.

“Filthy.”

He slid out again, feeling her pulse with anticipation around him, then thrust in once more.

“Little.”

She was bucking her hips, trying to make it happen sooner. His fingernails might be drawing blood now.

“Swotty.”

A frustrated scream left her mouth.

“Fucking.”

She glared back at him.

“Mudblood.”

Their eyes met for a moment before hers rolled back in pleasure.

* * *

_Senlinyu:_

He felt her coming around his cock. Her cunt tightened like a vise and her whole body tensed. She bared her teeth as she moaned. Her fingernails were tearing strips out of his shoulders.

Then she went limp under him.

Draco only had to thrust a few more times before he felt his balls tighten and his stomach tense as he started to come.

“Fuck—Granger.” He pulsed inside her as his hips jerks sharply.

“Fuck… fuck.” He collapsed atop her.

As he lay panting on top of her, he felt as though he’d entered a new plane of existence. Granger was an absolutely fantastic shag.

He leaned down to kiss one of the marks he’d left on her neck. When he’d proposed “hate sex” he really hadn’t expected it to be quite so explosive. He’d never considered there to be that much tension between them individually.

Now—he was having visions of storming into her office to yell about her latest budget cuts that segued into fucking her over her desk or against wall. He wondered if she wore silk lace under her work robes.

The marks on her neck were darker than he’d intended. As his lips brushed against them, Granger’s entire body went rigid.

“Get off and get out.” Her voice was, if possible, even colder than it had been when he’d shown up drunk and naked.

He lifted his head and found she’d turned a rather distinct shade of grey. She was staring at the ceiling.

Right. He’d said he’d leave if they shagged. He slipped out of her and stood. Granger apparently thought afterglow was supposed to entail the frigidity of the Northern Lights.

She sat up and pulled her slip back up over her breasts. Then her right hand dropped down and she gripped the inside her left forearm until her knuckles turned white.

“Get out,” she said again. Her voice seemed to be shaking slightly.

There was suddenly a cold sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as it occurred to him that using “Mudblood” had placed things at a level that they really shouldn’t have gone anywhere near.

His mouth suddenly felt dry. “Granger—you know, you asked—“

“Malfoy—“ her voice was so venomous it curdled his blood. “ _Get out of my house!”_

 

* * *

 _Lovesbitca8_ :

He’d forgotten how truly terrifying she was when she was angry. And double that when she was hurt. He thought he’d heard tell of rabid birds in the halls of Hogwarts. But she was a grown woman now, and had probably learned a thing or two.

“I’m sorry, Granger. We shouldn’t have gone that rough—“

“Oh, _please_ , Malfoy. Don’t pretend you have regrets. You’ve fucked your Mudblood. Now you can go back and brag.”

He wish he had clothes to put on. Not just for the nudity, but the awkwardness.

He moved to the door, and she crossed her legs on the bed, wrapping her arms around herself.

He stopped in the doorway. “I wasn’t looking to fuck a Mudblood,” he said. “I was looking to shag Hermione Granger.” He tapped his fingers on the door jam. “And I’d still love to try that sometime.”

He saw her shoulders shiver with a deep breath, but she kept her eyes on the floor. He left the room, heading to the fireplaces. His dragon tattoo finally silver.

* * *

_Lilian_Silver:_

It was nearly 4 in the morning by the time Draco arrived back at Zabini’s. It was even later when he’d made his way back to the manor after deftly avoiding the onslaught of questions his friends had thrown at him.

In the end, they’d accepted his vague description of a routine fuckfest with Pansy Parkinson and allowed him to go home for a shower. He’d been too preoccupied to even curse Theo, which, in retrospect had probably caused more suspicion than he’d intended.

Making a mental note to really let Theo have it later on, Draco strode into the atrium of the ministry and breathed a deep sigh as he ran through the list of tasks he needed to accomplish that day. His mind was fuzzy, and he had a palpable sense of regret mixed with something like longing. It twisted in his stomach as he descended in the lift, picturing Granger’s slack features and hearing her icy voice insisting he leave her place at once.

What had been going through her mind? He couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d done something very wrong. It felt like a re-opening of an old hurt, a past wound. As though they were thirteen again and he’d given her leave to slap him boldly across the face.

He stared at his feet as he strode to his office, deep in thought. Upon reaching his doorway, he heard a voice from within.

“I couldn’t handle the guilt,” it said.

He looked up and was shocked to see Hermione Granger sitting in the leather wingback chair behind his ornate Malfoy family desk. It was so odd to see her there that it took him a bit too long to respond, his face frozen in disbelief.

“Wh- what?” he said.

“Please close the door,” she replied in a small voice. He did so, and took a moment to breathe before turning back around to face her.

She looked a wreck, bags under her eyes and skin a bit too pallid. Clearly she had not slept well, if at all.

That made two of them.

He felt a bit of an idiot standing next to the door of his own office still clutching his coffee and briefcase, but he found he couldn’t quite move from the spot, his heart pounding in anticipation of whatever she was there to say.

“I- I came to apologize,” she said.

His eyes widened in surprise. He waited for her to continue.

“I shouldn’t have kicked you out like that after… well you did only do what I asked.”

He eyed her warily. This was unexpected and he couldn’t help wondering what her angle was. She went on.

“After I… was finished… I just felt so awful. Like I’d betrayed myself or something. Betrayed everyone of my kind.”

Comprehension dawned on him. She was shaming herself for what could simply be regarded as a kink, nothing more. Yet he could understand her level of significance. Struck by a sudden need to assure her of this, he strode forward and put down his coffee and briefcase, leaning over the desk towards her.

“Look Granger, I get it. You feel you’ve denounced your own heritage. Funny enough, I have some experience with that particular notion.”

She looked up at him and he noted that her eyes were glassy with tears.

“The thing is, it’s just not as deep as all that. You can’t fault yourself for whatever it is that brings you pleasure. It was just sex. It was just one time.”

“Well then why haven’t I been able to stop thinking about when we can do it again?” she shouted. The aggressive energy crackled between them, it was almost palpable.

He could relate. He’d had similar thoughts ever since he’d left her apartment.

Her eyes bore into his and he found he couldn’t look elsewhere if his life depended on it.

“Come here,” he said softly, and to his surprise she obeyed. Once she was in front of him, he noted that the marks on her neck were still there. She hadn’t bothered covering them up. He reached up and grazed his thumb over them and then leaned in and brought their lips only an inch apart.

“I’m sorry I was so rough,” he whispered into her mouth.

“I’m sorry I asked you to be,” she replied, before crashing their lips together in a kiss so scintillating that he was sure there must be visible sparks erupting between them. She backed him into his desk and began taking apart the buttons on his shirt.

Coming back to his sensible mind, he took both of her hands gently in his and pulled back from the kiss.

“Are you- are you sure this… this thing with us… is a good idea?”

She gazed up at him with a very slight smile. She was actually quite gorgeous like this, all mussed up and tired and out of control.

Finally she bit her lower lip and replied, “I think it might be…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr:
> 
> Lovesbitca8: https://lovesbitca8.tumblr.com  
> Lilian_Silver: https://liliansilverstuff.tumblr.com  
> Senlinyu: https://senlinyuwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
